Leah
by Twitchy Lee
Summary: Keahi and Leah. Leah's Imprint story. Short and sweet. Slightly humorous. Arguments.
1. Chapter 1

Leah seems to not have any stories that actually like her

**Leah seems to not have any stories that actually like her. I did an Imprint story about Quil. Hey, I might do the whole pack. Leah is next. She deserves a story. Hope you enjoy. Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters. **

**Keahi's P.O.V.**

Today is by far one of the worse days in my life. Not only did my girl friend just leave me, but it is raining like hell outside. Well, I guess I shouldn't be complaining about the last thing: in Forks it rains everyday. Still, I have right to curse the dreaded weather. Anna. Anna. My beautiful Anna. Why couldn't you wait until I caught my break?

We had been going out for about two years. I was ready to ask her to marry me. Of course I know I'm only twenty-two. But people fifty years ago had two children by my age. Anyways, I couldn't have asked her sooner because school always seemed to get in my way. I didn't want to cut into her college fund and I couldn't cut into mine. Either we got married in some rat-hole in Vegas or I actually got some money together and gave her the wedding any woman deserves.

I actually got five thousand saves up in those two years. Yep. Unfortunately Anna was already in really deep with my buddy Will. Seemed they had a thing going on for almost a year and a half now. They got married today. And get this: Anna is pregnant with a little girl. Yet, I still can not be mad at Anna or Will. I'm just too late. I need a shower.

The hot water felt good as it soaked my body. It really cleared my head a bit. It was a fresh new start. This was the beginning of my life without the beautiful Anna. What to do first?

I hadn't the slightest clue whatsoever.

**Leah's P.O.V.**

I can not help but think about the pack. Their angry glares always meet me as I try to find sleep. Accusing thoughts blame me for the pain Sam has every time he sees me. Am I a person? Do I not have feelings like him? Yet they decide I'm nothing more then a bitter woman.

How wrong they are.

Seth is my only confidant. My little brother who was dragged into this like I was. We were snatched out of the nice world and thrown into this one. He usually helps me sleep by talking about the old days; before he was too big to fit into any of his clothes. Those stories make me laugh. Seth is still that kid inside a body much older. Love my little Bro.

I wiped away a few tears. I speak my mind. And so what if I'm a little bitter about Sam leaving me for Emily. That hole can't be filled so easily. I know his thoughts and I see what he sees. Emily is like light in a dark cave. Emily is like air after a long time under water. Emily is life itself in his eyes. Of course I'm envious. What woman wouldn't be if she knew what her Ex thought about his other lover?

I needed a run.

I pulled off all my clothes. I tied some shorts and a tank to my calf and hopped out the window. No one was out this time of night. The pack was taking the night off. No vampires for the past year. Maybe Jake would be out. Searching for that 'one' he missed with a passion. I know the feeling.

It felt wonderful to burst into this form. As I thought, no one was out and my mind was empty. Perfect. I ran. I ran, I ran, I ran. It cleared my head a bit.

**Keahi's P.O.V.**

I wiped away the fog from the mirror. Was I gorgeous or was I gorgeous? Well, maybe a little scruffy right now. But I had to admit, I was pretty handsome.

No. I'm normal looking.

I guess not to most people in Fork's because I was Samoan. My skin is a darker brown. I do have an intricate tattoo, like a band, on my right bicep. The markings inside this band represent my parent's tribe back in Hawaii. My hair reaches the mid of my back and is always in a braided ponytail. (I'm trying to match my father; his hair is to his calves). Plus, I'm not too scrawny either. I'm about 6' 5", give or take, and 220 plus pounds. I do work out so I'm not any pot-belly. One 'person' and I quote, said this: "Keahi, you are built like stone, my Sexy Beast." I'll never hear that again.

My eyes are a light brown. They, I think, are my best feature.

I always ask myself how a native of Hawaii would end up in Forks Washington. I don't know the answer and I will never know. My mind was gone when I came here for college. Then I met Anna and my mind came back. Now its gone again.

I threw on some sweats, a sweater, another sweater, and shoes. I should have threw on one more sweater because Forks is the wettest place in the world in my opinion. With that I grabbed my key and headed out. A good long ride should make me feel good. If not, it would make me sleepy that's for sure.

A ride in my truck was what I needed. The rain was soothing and the streets nearly empty at this time. Maybe an 18-wheeler passed by once in a while; other then that is was I driving solo. At least that is what I thought until I nearly hit some huge thing! I swerved just in time to avoid crashing into this thing.

All I remember seeing is a giant tree.

**Hello everyone. This was the first chapter. I based Keahi off of an American Gladiator. Can you guess who? D Anyways, I will try to update soon. **


	2. Ha

Hi everybody

**Hi everybody. I'm not sure where this story will go. For I find it very difficult to actually think of anything. But hey, if I can make a Quil and Claire story longer then the three chapters I intended, I guess I can make this story work too. Continue on. **

**Leah's P.O.V.**

I should have heard it. I heard it I just didn't listen. Damn. Damn how could I be so stupid as to run across the street so blindly? What do I do now? I couldn't think at the moment. I had to recalculate. I was running, thought I was safe, and a car barely missed me. Now this car—truck is nearly pretzel around a tree.

Without a second thought I phased back. Quickly I put on my shorts and tank and rushed to the car. The headlights still worked. (Isn't funny how the lights always survive?) The airbag seemed to have worked. Maybe there was a chance this person was still alive. If not, I couldn't forgive myself. Hesitantly I peeped through the driver's window.

The person inside was in bad shape. His head sagged to his chest and his face looked like he was used as a punching bag. The seatbelt rubbed quite a bit of skin off of his neck. I winched, but I saw the rise and fall of his chest. He was still alive.

I yanked the door open—off actually—and observed. I didn't know what to do. I didn't want the pack to get involved. If I called the police they would ask what I was doing out here this early in shorts while it was raining. So, I unbuckled this person and pulled them out of the car. Unfortunately I wasn't ready for his weight and he hit the ground pretty hard. Oops.

He groaned and I sighed in relief. Not too gently I threw him over my shoulder. That was when I decided I would take him to the hospital. I could deal with the questions that would be thrown at me. But this guy needed medical attention. My mind was made up, so I ran. This time, with a giant person slung over my shoulder like a doll.

**Keahi's P.O.V.**

Ugh. Ugh. Aw. Ew. Ouch.

My head was killing me. The throbbing wouldn't cease. It was like there was a marching band running around in there. The bright light was not helping either. Where was I anyways? Not my apartment by the smell of cleanliness.

I blinked a few times to get rid of the blurriness. There were plenty of tubes that seemed to lead form me to various bags and machines. I was clean and dry. Plus there was an incessant beeping telling me I was alive. Ah-ha! I was in the hospital! I'm a regular Sherlock Holmes. I tried to sit up—with difficulty of course—and found it worked with the headache. To my surprise, there was a woman in the corner chair. She was asleep. (She looked…well…beautiful. My mind must be playing tricks on me)

"Wow," I found myself saying.

She must be a light sleeper because her eyes flew open. Gracefully she got up and walked to the side of my bed. My face must have had a stupid look because she looked at me with concern.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

Dumbly I replied, "I am now."

Her face went from concerned to puzzled. I can't blame her; I could have smacked myself just then. Luckily a man in a white coat came in. Must be the doctor.

"Mr. Kai, you're awake. How do you feel?" He was a kind looking man. A little round around the waist but cheery just the same. I noticed the woman was no where to be seen.

"I'm fine actually. My head is throbbing but that is about it. How are you today Doc?"

He laughed. "I'm fine." He ruffled through some papers and said, "It looks like everything is normal. You were dehydrated. You just have some minor cuts and bruises. Do you feel nauseated?"

"Nope. Hungry though."

"Good, then you can leave as soon as you want to. Luckily you were found so soon. The damage might have been worse."

The tree did this. Darn nature. "What happened?"

"You hit a tree almost a mile from here. Leah and her friends found you. None of them had cell phones and they were too far from the Reservation to make any calls. So they carried you here. Leah came in alone though. She stayed these last two days in the same spot. Looks like she is finally going home."

"Leah, that is the name of the woman?" I asked. I was more interested then what I thought I would be.

"Yes. She is a Quileute Native. They live down at LaPush."

"Thank you, Doc. I was really out for two days?" This surprised me. What surprised me more was this total stranger helping me then staying to see if I was alright.

"Yes. Now if you will excuse me, I have other patients to attend to." He left.

And I was left with these thoughts of Leah. LaPush. Reservation. Leah. That is all I needed to find my savior. She left before I could say any kind of thanks. I was looking forward to finding her. Because she was my Superwoman in disguise.

**Leah's P.O.V.**

"Leah, where have you been?" Seth ran up to me as I emerged form the trees. I didn't notice as he took me in one of those bear hugs. "We have looked all over. You were gone for two freaking days! Leah. Leah!" He held me at arms length.

I looked at his dark eyes and said, "I've been at the hospital?"

That got him all riled up and I had to convince him I wasn't hurt. Even after I did a 360 and stuck out my tongue to say "ah." Though he was skeptical let my excuse hold. However I still had to face the rest of the pack.

"Leah, are you ok?" Embry asked as soon as Seth and I walked in. Everyone had eyes for me.

"I'm fine. Actually I'm more then fine; I'm great. If everyone does not mind, I would like to take a shower." I walked right pass them all. And I laughed at their bewildered faces.

The shower was wonderful. Best shower I had in my life. Or is that when you are dirty getting the dirt off just feels better? I just couldn't understand why I was so…happy. I threw on some clothes and went back into the wolf crowded room.

I would tell them the truth. If I didn't they would find out the next time we morphed so why lie? It was easy enough to tell them everything. But I did keep something away from them. It was a certain feeling I got when I looked at the man-Keahi I soon found out his name was—after I had brought him to the hospital. It was almost like my soul was being pulled towards him. It wasn't uncomfortable, but sudden. At that moment, my heart was saying to protect this man and to stay near him.

Why did I have butterflies in my stomach when I thought of what Keahi had said?

Clear your head Leah. He was just some person. You will never see him again. Forget about him. Stop thinking of his pretty eyes……


	3. Phones rule

To the first person to actually review

**To the first person to actually reviewed. THANK YOU. Keahi's personality goes with the story. I'm glad you noticed. He's slightly conceited and a giant jokester. Leah isn't. YAY. **

**Leah's P.O.V.**

What has come over me? I'm acting as if I'm some teenage girl with a crush on the hottest guy at school. That isn't me.

I did push that man out of my mind. I had to for the pack seemed to have more questions about why I stayed. In all reality I knew the answer. I just thought if I withheld the truth long enough they would leave me alone. Like it was said before, my body and min were telling me to protect Keahi. I seriously felt that if he died that night, I couldn't live with myself.

"Leah, are you sure you are alright?" it was Sam this time. He has been unusually silent throughout the conversation.

I looked him straight in the eyes and said, "Yes." No sarcasm slipping in there like usual.

They all left me to my thoughts. Seth stayed in my room for a while telling some funny jokes. It felt good to sleep in my won bed. That chair did some damage to my back I'm guessing. When it was getting late, he Seth left for his room. The rain sung its pacific lullaby and I drifted off to sleep.

**Keahi's P.O.V.**

The Hospital let me out the very next day. No what else they gave me? The bill! No biggie. It wasn't anything I couldn't handle.

I had planned on finding my Superwoman today but I seemed to have lost my car. Until I found some other means of transportation, I was stuck in Forks. No LaPush for right now. Ultimately I was bored out of my mind. Well, more bored then I would have been with a car.

Two days passes with me watching some T.V. Walking to the Gym. Eating. Reading here-and-there. Enjoying the company of music. I think I was going crazy because I even started drawing as a hobbie. I make a damn good flower now. Then a thought kind of flittered to my mind. It was a long shot but it might just work. (At this point a light bulb appeared over my heard with a _ding_.)

"Hello Operator?" I flopped back on my bed and looked at the ceiling.

"How may I help you?" She sounded bored as well.

"Um, I need the number to a certain place. Actually a home." Why was I getting nervous all of a sudden?

"What state, city, name?" She was nice….sort of.

"Washington. LaPush. Quileute Reservation. Clearwater, Leah."

There was some shuffling and then she returned I assumed. "Well, there isn't a Leah, Clearwater marked. However there is a Harry Clearwater listed in LaPush. Will this suffice?"

It was a long shot. They had the same last name. Maybe it was her husband. I found myself getting a little annoyed with that. "Sure, connect me."

An automatic operator came to the phone. You know: said the number, asked if you wanted them to dial it for you, and then dialed. My heart instantly started beating. With every ring it raced faster. Must be all those Doritos I stuffed down raising my blood pressure with the sodium.

"Hello," a boys voice answered. Was she a mother along with a wife? She didn't look nearly old enough.

"Does a Leah Clearwater live there?"

"Yeah hang on a moment. Wait, who's calling?" He sounded as if he didn't trust me.

"Keahi Kai."

I heard the phone cluck against something. Anxiously I played with the sheets. "La-la-lawoo," I sang over the phone.

"Where did you get my number?" The person on the other end sounded pretty upset.

**Leah's P.O.V.**

I had him out of my mind (at least for a little while). I was sitting on the porch eating my breakfast when Seth said his name. My whole world turned upside down. The first emotion was joy with disgust following close behind. For a minute I didn't respond to Seth's call. I was just trying to figure out what was going on inside of me all of a sudden.

"Leah, phone. K-something." Seth hung his head out the door.

"Thanks."

I quickly picked up the phone. Anger overshadowed the other twenty emotions, "Where did you get my number?"

"Leah Clearwater?" He replied.

"Where did you get my number?"

"So this is my Superwoman. I have to say I was looking forward to hearing your voice again. Not this angry though. I got your name for the Doc. Then I used the good-old Operator. We never did properly meet," he sounded so casual. Like we have been buddies for a while or something more. I can't explain the feeling I had just then. It could have been relief or plain old happiness that Keahi had wanted to talk to me again. Of course our other conversation was nothing more then a few lines. Yet I had to shake those emotions out or my body.

"Why did you call me?" My voice lost all of its force from earlier.

"I wanted to thank you for saving my life," he sounded sincere. I knew he wanted to say something else.

"You are welcome. Anything else?" Pathetic to say I wished there was.

"Nope. Well, one thing," he paused, purposely I believe, and then continued, "would you like to have coffee with me some day?"

I was taken aback by this. Suddenly I was back in teenage girl mode. Pathetic. I was probably sitting with that phone for the longest not saying a word. Unfortunately I laughed. "Look, Keahi, I can not do that." I was screaming in my mind 'YES I CAN!"

"It is just coffee, Leah. Nothing more. I just want to hear about the night I crashed and the nights you stayed with me. C'mon, what do you say?"

**WOW, next chapter is fun. I will enjoy writing it. Yes I will. How is everybody out there? Good? Good. **


	4. Little Bro

Hmmmm, Leah's reply will never come

**Hmmmm, Leah's reply will never come! MUHAHAHAHAH. Unfortunately this isn't the chapter I had fun writing. It is boring and I suggest you skip over it if you decide to read any further into this. **

**Keahi's P.O.V.**

The ball was in her court now. She could either pass it to me or pass it to another teammate. Either way I was anxious to hear her answer. By the way she talked it seemed she didn't want to have anything to do with me. Yet I couldn't stop but feel as if there was a certain connection between us. Or maybe I'm totally conceited and think that all women love me?

No. There had to be something.

"Meet me at First Beach tomorrow. Around 2:00 pm. Bye." Those were the only words I heard before the familiar click.

She had accepted. Well, hadn't accepted coffee but accepted my offer of meeting me. What was a First Beach? No idea. Easy to find out though. All I know right now is my heart is palpitating unusually fast at this moment.

**Leah's P.O.V.**

"Meet me at First Beach tomorrow. Around 2:00 pm. Bye." I hung up the phone quickly without even thinking. I was going to see him again. I WAS going to SEE HIM again? Is there a way I could rephrase that so I will not be as excited?

"What was that all about?" Seth came back with an apple at hand. He seemed too curious.

"Nothing. Just the guy I saved a few days ago. No biggie. He just wanted to thank me…" I trailed off. I side-stepped him and headed to my room without another word. Too bad Seth has been hanging around Sam and the Gang for so long because he was at my door frame before I could get all the way in there.

"And…?"

"And what?" I tried to act annoyed. Yet I had a shy smile on my face. Snap out of it Leah!

"And what else did this guy want?"

I knew I wouldn't be able to keep it away from him any longer. Dang Brother. I whispered, "We are meeting up at First Beach." Human ears might have strained to hear my words.

His eyes went wide as saucers. It would have been funny if he hadn't tackled me. Yes, before I could get another word in he had collided with me not so gently. I landed on the bed with him sitting on my stomach. His cheeks were puffed out like a chipmunk. A smug smile was on his face. Oh no.

I struggled under him. He held my wrist in his strong grip. (Maybe I could have flung him off if I wanted to make a racket.) Long ago I used to dangle lugis over his face to make him do something for me. Now he was about an inch taller then me with muscle like steel. "Dude, don't you dare! I will…" I couldn't finish the sentence for he had let some of the lugi slip between his lips. "Don't! I will kill you!" I bellowed.

He only smiled and sucked it back up. Gross. "I'm going with you. Me and the rest of the pack."

Of all the things he could have asked me to do; this was the one thing I couldn't let him. No, the pack was not coming on my meeting with Keahi. Nope. "NO!" I said automatically.

"We are. Whether you like it or not. I'm not letting my sister go with some guy to the beach. Plus, you never know his intentions. I heard your tone on the phone, you weren't too happy." He let me throw him off. Good: he landed on his face.

"When did you become Protective brother? Or better yet, answer me this: When did I need protecting from a fifteen year old, Sethy?" I wasn't angry. Amused actually.

"My age has nothing to do with anything. You are my sister. We are coming." This last sentence must have finalized it all.

"Your choice."

I kicked him out (Literally I kicked him in his butt) and slammed the door. Immature? Yes. But I loved his facial expression.

**Keahi's P.O.V.**

I asked around my neighborhood and found out where First Beach was. Figures it would be near the Reservation. Sometimes I'm not as smart as I would like to gloat about. A taxi took me straight there without a second question. Of course he over charged me and I had to leave him a nice tip because he got seem gravel on his tires. Rip-off. No matter where you are, taxis are rip-offs.

When I was a my apartment looking through my closet I didn't know what to wear. Odd because I'm never concerned with that kind of thing. Should I wear trunks; are we swimming? Should I do jeans just in case we go some place else? A button down? It was all worthless because I reminded myself she was just going to tell me about that one night.

So I wore Green Trunks and a black wife beater (Tank). This was the beach right? Seemed right. Plus the weather was abnormally sunny. Something bad must be happening if the sun is out. "Where are you Leah?"

This beach was beautiful. The rocks instead of sand added to the aesthetic effect. Plus, I enjoyed how the trees were right there behind you. One thing the city could never offer you is the dense forest ad wildlife. But I can go without those pesky raccoons with their natural mask.

"So, what do you want to know?" The soft voice scared the living daylights out of me. Man, where did she come from. I was quietly observing the trees when all of sudden she was there. Whoa.

"Quiet are we?" I was still a bit stunned.

"What do you want to know?" She said once more.

Call me an average guy but I had to admit she had it going on! I mean, fine! Now that I let that out I want everyone to know what I was seeing. Her skin was a flawless brown that could rival an Proactive commercial. I didn't remember her dark hair much, but now it hung freely over her shoulders and down to her waist like silk curtains.

Her body. Don't get me started. She was wearing basketball shorts and a tank. Nothing fancy but I could see her abs through the fabric. Must stop….

Yet all of those feature are nothing compared to her eyes. They were the darkest brown I had ever seen. Endless as they sucked me out of my world and into hers. Her eyelashes curled nicely.

"Um…what happened?" Was all I could answer.

She held my gaze for a second, shook her head muttered something to herself. "Follow me."

She led me to a giant piece of drift wood. It was bone white. Creepy actually. I felt like that one spider from Harry Potter was going to get me. She seemed to not make a sound as she walked. Was she made of air or something? "I'm guessing you don't like conversation?"

"No. I just thought we were here to talk about one subject." I sat beside her on the driftwood.

"Well, yeah, but we could get to know each other. To be honest with you, I think you are very attractive." I'm a smooth….criminal.

She looked at me for a long time and said, "You think you are funny? Because you aren't."

Ouch, that stung. "I'm not trying to be anything. Leah you are attractive. I mean, I'm just wondering what you were doing watching over me for two nights. It isn't everyday Superwoman in disguise rescues you." Yep, she didn't get me. The look on her face said it all.

I was going to add something when I heard a sound behind me. It could have been a dog growling but it was much more—rather—it was bigger? Can a growl be bigger? I turned towards the trees that engulfed us. Nothing. But I felt Leah tense next to me.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you," I said automatically. I stood, looking in the direction I thought the growl came from.

"I should be telling you the same thing," was her quick reply.

**WOW. I think this story is going to get hot. In other words, I'm talking about hard core…….BASKETBALL!! Anyways, I'll try to update soon. School will be out in less then three days. **


	5. So, wanna go out?

Hello

**Hello. I'm seriously wondering how to go with this story when The Pack…Muffles**

**Anyways, continue. I'm stuck. This story is going no where. I might stop….Sigh I hope it does get to at least six chapters. **

**Leah's P.O.V.**

I had been here for about an hour. As I paced the beach, occasionally wetting my feet, I knew why my heart was pounding out of my chest. I knew why I could only stop thinking about this guy for an hour. I knew why things seemed odd since I left the hospital.

I think I imprinted.

It was an invading thought. I can't comprehend this kind of feeling fully. Maybe if I compare it to food or water. Those are the things you need in your life to keep going. Without them you wither away. That is the feeling I was having these few days after the hospital. Hunger. But a hunger for HIS presence.

I was pacing up along the beach when his scent hit me full force. If I hadn't cleared my head at just the right time I would have gladly run to him at an inhuman speed and…and…I don't know what I would have done. My natural instincts were going wild. I could hear myself breathing for God's Sake! With that, I ran back the way I came, circled around to calm myself, then appeared in the same spot. He had only gone so far.

Having calmed down a little bit; I decided he didn't have to know how I felt. Keahi didn't need to be swept up into this world like I was. As I said before I had a strong desire to protect him from anything dangerous. That includes me. Emily was lucky she wasn't killed. I don't want to take that chance with Keahi. I wouldn't live with myself if I ever did anything to hurt him.

Those two nights I stayed with him were gruesome. I hardly slept and eating wasn't an option. His life was more valuable then my own at that time. I felt if I fell asleep he wouldn't wake up. Then, when he did wake, I looked into those lovely brown eyes and I felt was in total happiness.

It is so frustrating. I want him. I want to keep safe. I want him. I want him SAFE.

Yet my mind was made up before I snuck up behind him and said, "So, what do you want to know?" I would push him away. Act as if I wasn't interested at all in him in general. This was an all business meeting.

Then they had to come. Damn.

"Seth, Jacob, and Quil, get out of here."

**Keahi's P.O.V.**

She pushed me behind her (She is strong—really strong). We both looked into the trees. Nothing moved. There was no sound but that of my breathing. It seemed as if Leah had stopped. "Maybe we should go?" I put my hand on her shoulder.

"You are fine right here," A tall young man appeared from the trees along with two other young men. I'm a big guy as I had said previously. They were just as big—if not bigger then I was. There was this one dude who was crazy intimidating; he probably was one inch taller then me, but still.

All three of them had dark scowls on their faces when they looked at me. I started to get that annoyed feeling. Or maybe it is my manly instincts to hate other Manly figures. I matched their hostile glances.

Leah looked a bit pissed. "What are you doing here, Seth?" She directed her question to the shorter of the two (Well, he was about 6' 1"). He flinched. Go Leah!

"You invited us, remember?" He answered smugly.

I swear I heard a growl. Some sort of animal is stalking us I know it. She looked back at me; her gaze didn't softened. Ouch, that hurt. I wasn't the one emerging from trees all willy-nilly. So I spoke up finally (Bad idea?), "Look, I don't know who you guys are, but I don't think Leah wants you here. Quite frankly I don't either."

Uh-Oh.

Seth—I think that is his name—looked at me with one of those if-looks-could-kill stares. I didn't back down though. The other two shook their heads, but Seth didn't seem to see or he refused to see.

"She is my sister so I do have a right to be here," he took a step forward.

"Don't," Leah put a hand on his chest to stop him. "Jacob," she said to the tallest of the three, "and Quil, go home. I'll explain when I get there. Make sure Seth takes his shower."

Jacob and Quil—I liked them already—laughed and grabbed the other by his shoulders. "C'mon, dude. Your sister can take care of herself," Jacob—I believed—said as they disappeared into the trees.

"That was exciting. I guess I was lucky you were here to protect me." I said laconically.

Leah sighed, "You don't know how lucky you are."

"Why did you stay?"

**Leah's P.O.V.**

How was I going to answer that question without spilling my heart to him. After the Seth, Jacob, and Quil thing I was running on pure adrenaline. It was odd how Seth just got to angry for no reason. I will talk to him when I get back.

"I stayed because I wanted to make sure you were alright—that you were not going to die." General answer. Anyone would have done the same thing.

He looked at me too long; I looked away. "Actually, Leah, I do not want to learn about that night. And to tell you the absolute truth—I mean the truth that is absolutely not a lie—I wanted to meet you again initially. The whole wanting to hear about my accident was just to get you here." He smiled.

Originally I wasn't going to say anything, "That was rude. Do you usually make up excuses to get with girls," I stormed off. I was getting better at this acting.

"Wait! Don't leave me!" He jogged up to me. "Please, Leah, I'm begging you. Give me a chance," he was trying to be funny. "No, but seriously, one date. I'm really not that bad of a guy. Extremely gorgeous, but that isn't a reason to deny me."

I stopped and tried not to smile, "You are seriously full of yourself. That isn't healthy."

He simply laughed and kicked up some water, "I'm not full of myself; I just have high self-esteem."

"Watch where you are splashing," I replied with an emotionless expression.

He got one of those devious looks in his eyes, "Whatcha' gonna do about it?"

"Aren't you a little old for that?"

"No," he splashed me. Keahi freakin' splashed me. "Maybe a little old for that, though."

I'm a weakling. I should have walked off without another world. Unfortunately I have a younger brother and sibling instincts never leave you. He didn't know what hit him. All I heard was the air leaving his lungs. Forgot about my own strength (After you wrestle with the LaPush gang you forget not everyone is as solid a them).

"I'm so sorry," I said after we tumbled into the water. He landed on his back in the waves. Oops.

"No problem," he coughed. "Wow that is some power you pack. I guess I was right; you are Superwoman."

"Are you hurt?" My whole nonchalant demeanor disappeared as I looked down at his face.

**Keahi's P.O.V.**

The Leah in the hospital was back. I could tell by the worried expression she held on that dazzling face of hers. The tough façade of before melted away. "Yeah, I'm fine." I assured her.

With that I pulled her down into the water with me. "I'm even better now," I added with a laugh. She came back up quickly. I didn't have a chance. Better run. Yes, I did run. I ran from a girl. Now get the laughs out of your system. "Don't hurt me," I called back.

Ok, when someone is behind you they don't end up in front of you without you ever seeing them pass you in the first place. That made no sense, but Leah did just that. "Oh, you are dead," she announced calmly before she tackled me again. Whoa. We tumbled a few feet before I noticed she had me pinned. Was it just me or was she really strong?

"Mercy?" I ventured.

She laughed; but as quickly as it happened, it stopped. She looked down at me, at herself, and at the beach. "Don't contact me again." Without hesitation she left. I didn't follow her—this time at least.

**The over protective younger brother. Ha. Ha. Ha. Anyways, I think two more chapters. I'm running the end. Keahi and Leah do not get together. In fact, he moves away and she gets married to Embry!! Just kidding….Or am I?**

**OO DUN Dun DuN**


	6. We can make it work?

Wow, no on likes Keahi's conceited personality

**Wow, no on likes Keahi's conceited personality? Aww, too bad. ******** It is here to stay. Anyways I left off…..**

**Leah's P.O.V.**

Before I could clear the trees the rest of the pack was in my mind. I felt the anger of my Seth and the curiosity of the rest of them. My thoughts were and open book and I didn't want the gang to find out like that. I morphed back to human, then quickly put back on my clothes. I had walked about two minutes before four huge canines blocked my way.

"Let me explain?" My tone was sadder ten I expected.

All of them phased back while I turned around to give them privacy. Not like I cared anymore. I've seen it all (To my horror!).

Turning back slightly, I looked to my brother. He had one of those bitter expression that I hated. Yet, that hurt me more then anything. What did he think was happening? "Seth, what happened today?" I knew this wasn't the best way to phrase it.

"I don't know Leah. Enlighten me?" His tone hurt.

"How does it feel, Leah?" It was Sam who addressed me. Instantly I knew what he was talking about.

"Wonderful and horrible at the same time. I'm not bringing him into this world. I couldn't bare it if…" I trailed off. Sam nodded in understanding.

Quil and Jacob seemed to follow what Sam was saying. My little brother wasn't apparently because he asked, "What?" That edginess didn't leave.

Without breaking stride, I pulled my Seth into a giant hug. "I'm sorry I told you to leave, ok dude?" I kissed his cheek. At this, I hear the rest of the pack snicker and Seth say a curse. "Don't get embarrassed we are family."

"Still, eww."

I laughed. "I was just frustrated," I let him go. "I mean, it isn't everyday you imprint on a total ass."

**Keahi's P.O.V.**

I can't get her off my mind. I can not stop myself from thinking about her. Is this healthy? Yes—very healthy as a matter of fact. If I watch T.V. and see a woman I instantly think of Leah. I hear a song; Leah comes to mind. Heck, I look in the frig and see Sunny Delight I think of Leah. I've never, in my twenty-two years of living, have ever felt this way. I know, I know, by now you are probably thinking I'm faking. Probably by now you are saying: "He is incapable of feeling love; except if it for himself."

That is a LIE!

Seriously she is like a drug. At one time I thought Anne was my whole life. I knew I loved her and would only love her for eternity. Then, suddenly she left and I was sad and depressed for a while. But this—this I feel for Leah is stronger. I love her. I'm unequivocally in love with Leah Clearwater.

I felt a tingle go up my spine as I said this. As I lay on my bed, closing my eyes, her face swirled behind my eyelids. That night, I dreamed of her. I have to tell ya, it was the best night of my life.

**Leah's P.O.V.**

"Tell me, what does it feel like?" Seth asked. We were in my room talking like normal.

"You should know, Quil, Jared, and Sam have all had their thoughts shared."

"I actually want it described from the opposite gender." He smiled sweetly.

"Ok, well, it is almost like being pulled out of your skin. No—better yet—it is like a piece of you clips off and attaches itself to someone else. If you go too long without that person's presence, you hurt. If that person is hurt, you hurt. If that person is so much as happy, sad or scared; you are happy, sad or scared. I don't know, you and this other person belong to each other. It is too strong." I was staring off in space. My mind wondering absently to Keahi's smile. Though he was a jerk, there was something about his carefree personality that—oh what can I say?—completes my own?

"That is how you feel about that ass hole?" He sounded so serious.

"No cussing," I popped him in the hand.

"Sorry, but that guy is a total pig." He wrinkled his nose.

"I know, huh? It is late and you have school. Goodnight, Sethy-Wethy," I gave the baby voice.

"Yeah, yeah, Goodnight Sis."

Keahi had his faults. I knew. It would be hard to get him to not want me. He seemed stubborn.

It just frightened be to think about him ever being part of the pack family. F I got too angry or….

I don't know anymore.

That night was I got no rest.

**Keahi's P.O.V.**

It has been two days since my day at the beach with Leah. I called her every day and probably every hour. Each time a young boy—Seth I assumed—answered with a "Hello, and ended with, "She doesn't want to speak with you." The last sentence always stuck me with a spork in the eye. The thought of me not having any kind of a chance with Leah was more disturbing then me then not having food for the rest of my life. I could live without food.

I got my new truck back. This was a relief because now I can find where Leah lives. Sounds stalkerish but I have to see her again. I know I will be disobeying her orders, but…UGH! So frustrating!

I found out where the Clearwater's resided. It was an accident actually. I had been speeding (I was late for tea with Mrs. Williams) and I got pulled over. The chief of the Forks got me. Everyone knew Mr. Swan; now even more since his daughter and her boyfriend vanished. Poor guy. He simple asked me the usual and gave me the ticket.

Before he would leave I asked him, "Do you know the Clearwaters'?"

He looked back at me and grumbled something. "Yeah."

"Um, I was wondering, Sir, if you knew where they lived. I have a date with Leah today. Silly me, I only got her number." I'm not a good liar. But I think I sounded sincere enough.

"Really?" He sounded skeptical. Nonetheless he gave me the directions.

"Thank you, Mr. Swan," I waved.

He nodded and was driving off in his Cruiser before I could get the –an out.

It took maybe thirty minutes to get to her house. To my surprise it was in the center of the forest almost. Not to say it wasn't beautiful. Took my breath away. Even Forks, with all the hiking go-getters, I've never been completely surrounded by trees before.

I slowly walked up to the door. My heart was beating probably beating thee times the normal. I took a deep breath and knocked.

……………….

Nothing happened.

I knocked again.

Still, no one answered. I waited just in case.

I sighed and cursed my luck. Damn. Damn. Damn. AGH!

There, emerging from the trees laughing was Leah and seven huge men. Three I recognized from before (Jacob, Quil and Seth: I hope I got their name right.). I stood there for a minute until I saw the scowl on Leah's face.

"I told you to get lost," she said as she walked over to me.

The guys in the back were frowning as well. Some looked confused and one was looking calm. But Seth seemed to stick out for his face showed his contempt for me. What did I do?

"I'm not that easy to shrug off," I shrugged.

"Your persistence is annoying. I don't like you," her eyes didn't say that. They never looked at me. Or am I really that cocky? I'm not betting on the latter.

"Inside, everyone," the calmer of the men said. All of them listened without question, even Seth (though he was reluctant). Leah pushed past me. As she was about to walk in the man held her back, said something n a different language, and went inside.

"You have a big family. Must have been fun growing up." I tried small talk. Good? Yes? No?

"It was a blast. What do you want Keahi? Any more lies to try to get yourself a date?" She still didn't meet my gaze.

"No, this time I'm here to ask you straight up. Leah, would you like to go on a date with me. Maybe Saturday?" I was nervous. There was a long awkward pause and started to blurt out things, "Leah I can't get you out of my mind every night and every day. I don't know what has come over me. I know, it is sudden and you hardly know me and I hardly know you. In fact we virtually know nothing about each other. And believe me I know I can be conceited, jerkish, even a total A sometimes. But please, give me a chance." I literally just spilled my guts.

For a long time she just stared at me as if she was actually considering it. This gave me some consolation. If she said yes I would change in a heart-beat. Maybe not in a heart-beat but in two or three. I was willing to do anything just for this one girl. Anything. Love is a strange thing. It takes over once it has infected you.

"Keahi, stay still."

Not an exact answer but I'll take it.

**Leah's P.O.V.**

This was what I didn't want to hear from him. I knew once I did it would be all over. I wouldn't be able to lie to him anymore. What can I say? I had the chance to be with the man I needed like oxygen.

He did as I commanded and stayed still. That is when I wrapped my arms around his waist. At first I didn't get a response, and then I felt his long arms around me. Complete bliss. I listened to his heart beat, took in his scent, and matched my breathing to his. "I'm bad for your health, Keahi," said.

"Then I guess I'll have to deal with being unhealthy." I felt him chuckle.

**I'm a little happier I can continue the story now. I have ideas…now at least. One or two more chapters. Thanks to all who reviewed or read this story. I appreciate it. Yes I do. **


	7. That one kiss

Ha, Ha, ha

**Ha, Ha, ha! A male version of Rosalie. That made me laugh. Anyways, I can't change my characters. They come out the way they want to. All I do is supply the words. Keahi isn't innocent, he's not romantic, he isn't Mr. Selfless, and he is head--over--heels for a woman he barely knows. Basically he isn't the Dream Guy. He's…a guy. Can't help who you imprint on. THANK YOU FOR REVIEWS!! You rule! **

**Leah's P.O.V.**

"Keahi, you have no idea what you are getting yourself into. There are things in my life that are unstable and potentially dangerous." At that moment, though, I could care less about those certain things. The person I'm in love with was here with me; that was all that mattered.

As I looked up to catch his eyes, he smiled weakly. "You keep trying to push me away. However your effort is futile."

This made me laugh. I didn't doubt he was serious; after all he did somehow end up with my number and with my address. "Let's go. We never did have a official date, huh?"

For once he actually kept his mouth shut and took my hand. There was no quick remarks or played out jokes. He was leading me to the truck parked around the other side of my house. It resembled the one pretzeled around that tree. I shuddered as I remembered that night. Ironically it began to rain.

He opened the door for me and waited until I got in. Sudden change? Then he slid into the driver seat without a word. That awkward feeling started to creep into the car. I felt it like a cold blanket. I've never been one to hide my feelings. When Sam left me I wore it on my shoulder like a backpack. Now, though, it was all new. Different feelings call for different ways of expressing them I guess.

"I'm guessing you are never cold?" He broke the silence.

"Not really."

That was the end of our conversation.

**Keahi's P.O.V.**

The ride was silent. It was my fault. I was the one who was afraid to say anything that would mess things up. But in the end I felt it was a stupid act to do. Not saying anything is worse then saying something wrong.

I wanted so badly to tell her how I felt about her. Of course I 'spilled' the beans on the porch, but that was nothing. It was just me being a complete dumbass again. This time, though, I wasn't going to allow myself to be that way. Every time I would sneak a peek over to her, my heart would flutter. Yet my eyes never lingered long enough for the road was a tad more important while in the car.

While driving I could not stop thinking about her wrapping her arms around me. That had to be the biggest surprise in this whole thing. One minute she hates me and the next…maybe…she likes me. Look at me! I just want to give her everything. To shower her with anything she desires. I don't care the price, the value, or the rarity. If she wants it she will have it. Just as long as I get to see that wonderful smile and hear that musical voice.

I was taking her to a nice little restaurant. As we pulled up, I couldn't help but be more than nervous. Scared is the preferred word. "Ready?" I looked over and asked.

My breath caught as she looked back at me with an angry frown. "I'm not dressed for this place," she announced. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"We both aren't." I said laconically.

I circled around to her side and opened the door. She slid out the car and took my hand absently. This small gesture made a little tingle go up my spine. She was always so warm to the touch.

"Table for two, please." I didn't hesitate to ask the hostess.

She looked at us oddly and picked two menus. "Follow me." With that she sat us in a part of the restaurant with the least amount of people. Ashamed of our attire? Hopefully not.

**Leah's P.O.V.**

"Can I get you anything to drink?"

"Water without lemon," I answered.

"Same," his eyes never left me.

"Look, Keahi, I think you should know—" He cut me off by reaching over and taking my hands.

"Please, don't try to persuade me this is wrong. Sorry, but you save my life and now you have to live with the consequences," he said with that famous smile of his.

That was the beginning of our date. We talked about any topic that crossed our minds. Sports was the biggest. We liked the same teams and even complained about he recent Superbowl (it was rigged!). Also we had a common like for classical authors, especially Faulkner. That surprised me because Keahi, at first, didn't come off like the guy who would even look at a book much less read it. But his take on As I Lay Dying, was intriguing. You learning something everyday.

"I think I have about talked your head off." He concluded.

"No, I'm enjoying myself." I smiled, authentically. It seemed like those muscles haven't been used in some time.

"Want to dance?" He asked out of the blue.

"Keahi, there is no music." The place was as quiet as a restaurant could get. The people talked, though there was not nearly as many people as before. Must be getting late.

"We'll make our own," before I could protest he had risen and took my hand. Leading me towards a little open space in the center of the room, Keahi then took me in his arms timidly. I could tell his burst of confidence had faded. Ironic? Yes? No?

I wrapped my arms around his neck easily. Seeing as I keep growing taller. I'm about 5'11" now. I pressed myself closer to him unconsciously and allowed the 'music' to help me relax. Within minutes other couples had come to join us in this silent dance. Sighing, I laid my head on his broad shoulder.

**Keahi's P.O.V.**

This was nice. I pressed my cheek to the top of her head. She smelled like peaches. We swayed to the deaf music. I barely noticed there were others on the floor with us. Because in my mind, just her and I are were the only ones left in the room. I believe I closed my eyes, but I'm not sure. Could this be real? I don't think I have enough of an imagination to come up with something this wonderful.

Eventually we had to leave. The place was clearing out and the hostess seemed a little angry we were cutting into her quitting time. The ride back to her place was silent, but not the awkward one of before. Both of us had lightened up. The rain had started up again, though.

As I pulled up near the house, she looked over to me. I looked—well stared—back at her and smiled. A minute of silence, "Keahi, I had a nice time. Who would have known you, of all people, can be romantic."

"So you wouldn't mind if I came over tomorrow?" I asked without hesitation.

She came really close to my face. For a minute I thought she sniffed me, but must have been my imagination. "Of course not," with one swift move she kissed me on the cheek. Before I could respond she was out the door and running up to her porch. She was pretty fast, was all I could think. I think I lingered in that spot even after she had went into her house.

I was just…stunned.

**On more chapter….I think. I'm not sure. Anyways, Thank you for reading one more chapter. **


	8. AkwardTug Collar

**-Sigh- I was not going to continue this. I don't want to continue it. In fact, this going to be corny. However I did get some people who actually wanted me to continue. So, thank you to those people. You know who you are, Coolies! ^_^ **

**Keahi's P.O.V.**

I guess I should be happy Leah invited me to dinner with her family. That is, by far, the biggest step in a relationship. If this is a relationship. I mean, we do go out for lunch every day, sometimes walk along the beach (See, people just don't say they like long walks on the beach), and hold hands. Even I was surprised when she intertwined her fingers with mine one day. However no more kisses sadly enough. What to wear?

I have been looking for decent attire for nearly two hours. I was due at her house in less than three. At this rate I will be late, Leah will hate me, and my life will be over. Ok, not that dramatic, but you get my picture. So, I did what any man would do and put on some jeans, with a nice black button down, and slung my hair in a ponytail. Not too dressy and not too shabby either.

Leah was waiting for me as I drove up to the house. Though I see her every day, I still get excited every time her figure comes into view. I'm sprung. I admit it everyone! Keahi Kai is head-over-heels for Leah Clearwater. It was like I couldn't get out of the truck fast enough. I fumbled with the seatbelt for a good three minutes I estimate. When I was free of its capture, I jumped out the truck to greet that Beautiful Beast.

I think I half jogged up to her. "Should I be afraid?"

She smiled, though it didn't reach her eyes, before replying, "Yes." I knew this attitude. She usually got it anytime I was around any of her friends. (Note to self: Ask Leah why she has only male friends. Don't girls like G.N.O's sometimes?) "Keahi, you have to promise me you will not try to funny. Don't take this personally, but you have some corny jokes."

"I'll try, but I can't make any promises. I've been practicing my lines all night." I went to take her hand, but she didn't allow me to. Instead she turned around and gestured for me to follow. Is it just me or was I getting the Cold Body? Her action puzzled me. When we are alone she is a different woman: Smiling, laughing, warm, and tolerant of my ridiculousness. While around her friends (Jacob, Quil, Embry, and Sam) she seems to act cold towards me. Don't get me started on her younger brother; he hates me. That is all I can say. The kids stares daggers at me every time I come to pick up his sister. I don't know if it just me, but the kid is growing at a rate he will be able to kick my ass 'bout time he's seventeen.

The inside of the house was warm. Actually warm is an understatement, it was hot like Leah's skin. Here was the moment that would define my relationship with Leah. We turned the corner to behold an entire table full of Leah's friends. No mother or mother's boyfriend. Just the usual crew that sometimes passed us on the beach.

"I never properly introduced you guys. Keahi, this is my Pack—Family. Jacob, Quil, Embry, Sam, my adorable brother Seth." As she said their names, each smiled and nodded (Not Seth of course). Then she turned back to me and said, "My mother is out of town with Charlie. I would have waited, but I decided this couldn't wait." Those big brown eyes of hers stared at me as if she was searching for something in my face.

"Let's meet the family." I smiled.

Leah sat across from me while I lingered between Quil and Embry. The whole eating part went by silently. Quick conversations here-n-there. Nothing exciting. Occasionally I would smile across at Leah and she would return it. It wasn't until after dinner that things became a bit more complicated.

"So, Keahi, tell us about yourself," Sam asked casually. His dark eyes seemed to be combing through my mind like an invasive spork. They reminded me of Leah's at that moment.

"I'm twenty-two years old, I'm a senior in college, I major is Biology, and I'm currently trying extra hard to impress everyone at this table. So, if you will, act like you like me. My ego is too big." Those last sentences didn't even receive a grimace. Their faces stayed devoid of emotion like statues. Leah, that wonderful woman, forced out a laugh.

"Do you love Leah?" Sam didn't even blink as he asked me this question. He said it as seriously as if he were asking if my mother had died. I couldn't help but shift uncomfortably under his gaze. Come to think of it, all of the men at the table, especially Seth, were staring at me.

"Sam—" Leah began, but I cut her off. I knew the answer was yes, but I couldn't just give them that simple word. Defining the love I had for Leah would take an eternity. I couldn't explain it fully without ruining the entire concept of my feelings. However, I had to say something or the moment would be too embarrassing for her, more than me.

"I could give you a simple answer, but that would not satiate what, I'm guessing, you want to hear." I was looking at Leah when I said this. "She is my life. My new existence in this world. I think the correct term is: Leah is essential to every aspect of my being. When I'm away from her for more than a day, I swear I feel like half my body is numb. When I close my eyes, it is her face that lies behind my lids. I think she could be worlds away and I would steel feel the beating of her soul against mine, " I reached across the table to grab her hand. "I don't think I can put into words what Leah means to me. So, yes, I do love you, Leah," I found her eyes and smiled, "Clearwater."

Abashed as I was at that moment, I couldn't help but be insatiably euphoric. Yeah, yeah corny as that little speech was, I'm not taking it back. I can't put into words what I feel about Leah. All I know is that we are connected in more way than one.

"I think I've heard enough, Leah?" Jacob was the one who broke my trace. "I think it would be better if it was now instead of later. That lovely profession of love brought tears to my eyes," Jacob playfully wiped them away. Seth rolled his eyes. The gushy moment had passed.

"Come, Keahi, I want to show you something." Leah was heading out the back of the house with everyone else behind her.

When we had left the warmth of the house, Sam, Embry, and Quil didn't stop their journey towards the trees. If I hadn't known better I would have thought I was getting jumped. When they got to the edge, they took off their shirts. Ok, dudes, I don't need a strip tease. Leah squeezed my hand, but never took her eyes off the three. Yes, I was jealous. Those guys just ripped off their shirts like some freaking strippers in front of my girl. What the hell? I mean, this isn't even the first time either.

**Leah's P.O.V.**

There is no way to describe the anxiety I was feeling. This man, my imprint, was about to find out why I didn't allow him to touch me often. Why I didn't want him to kiss me because I might lose control. Why I always ran on a fever temperature. Oh how I wanted to call Sam and them back so we could forget this. I just wanted to run away with Keahi right at this instance. To shield him from the truth of myself.

But it was too late. I already identified the pounding of giant paws against the fragile earth. Keahi, of course, did not suspect anything, so I took this chance to shoo Jacob and Seth away behind his back. Seth didn't budge until Jacob grabbed him by the shoulder not too gently. I laughed despite my anxiousness. My baby brother….

"Aren't the stars beautiful?" He wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me closer. His eyes traveled from the sky to me. The paws began to get louder, possibly loud enough for Keahi to hear.

"Not really. Maybe if you weren't standing here, they would be prettier. So, go away." He grinned playfully.

Ignoring the figures of beast just behind the trees, I timidly reached up to claim his lips. It didn't take long for him to respond. Before long I had got caught up in this passionate fight of the lips that I forgot the monsters behind us. Keahi was the first to break away. He was a bit more winded then I was.

"I want you to meet Sam, Embry and Quil," I didn't give him time to ask what I meant. For I turned his chin towards the awaiting Wolves. Sam, the largest, Quil, the chocolate one, and Embry, the lankiest of the three. All three extraordinary wolves with eyes too intelligent to be animal. "This is what I am."

Dread overcame me.


End file.
